Beast Wars Enter The Renegades
by SonarPrime
Summary: They have been through horrors to which they should either be traumitized or dead, but they survived and strived for each other, for their family. Now they have been chosen to aid others in what is named the Beast Wars, will they be able to survive it and will they wish to return after everything they have gone through and they bonds made. The Beast Wars will forever vhange them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, **

**Allow me to introduce myself, designation SonarPrime. This is my first attempt to write a BW story with my OC, so no pressure pretty please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Wars or any of their characters, they belong to Hasbro, and I only own my other characters.**

**Chapter 1**

People say when something happens to someone it is always for a reason; others say it can only be bad luck, but with this particular family being normal is just overrated for them.

_They have been watching them for many years, seen their pain and suffer and how they rise through every obstacle thrown at them. Now they have chosen them to aid the ones who have invaded their project somewhere else and in another time. They only hope that the chosen will be strong enough to succeed. _

The sun was shining and it was almost 30 degrees outside, the perfect summer day and weather for surfing. That is what Mina was planning to do right now, she was dressed in her ocean blue bikini with aqua stripes underneath a black tank top and knee-high baggy pants on her arms she had wrist-bands and had her hair in a bun. She packed her armor gear in her backpack; _"Even though we brought XENETEX down, I know they won't just give up like that…"_ she thought.

She was about to leave when she heard a small squeak coming from near the window, she turned around and smiled when she saw a white field mouse, "Brains care to join me outside for the day?", the little mouse squeaked again and made its way to Mina she gentle lifted the little mouse and put him in her left pocket. When she got outside her instincts kicked in and pushed herself near the door to avoid collision with the fly-by Falcon. Before she could compose herself she was shoved aside by Kima with Soren right behind her wet and covered with powder.

Shaking her head at Kima's stupidity she shouted "That better not be Liara's special research powder or she'll dissect you next!" Kima just laughed and said "Nope that was from your lab, hahahahaha!", "GET BACK HERE YOU TREEHUGGER AND FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR!"

Liara was in the kitchen along with Kushi when they both entered the living room and messed up the furniture in the process, "When will you learn not to piss off Soren with your pranks, honestly you're worse than that Sideswipe character from transformers", Liara said.

Kima countered: "Nope, were evenly matched, hahahahaha almost got me Sors", "STOP CALLING ME THAT AND HOLD STILL!"

"What is going on here?"…everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the front door, there stood a tall light skinned girl, about her midst twenties with long black hair in a bun and the front covering a part of her face, but the girls can still see the stern and no-nonsense face she always made when she walks into something unpleasant, it was their older adoptive sister and basically the head of the house. Both Soren and Kima quickly stopped on their tracks and had worried looks on their faces, "Well?..." the girl asked and both Soren and Kima held their heads down, "Sorry big sis I was just playing a prank on Sors…again", Kima admitted immediately, when her older sister used that tone. "And as always I attempted to capture her", said Soren, Son as some called looked at them with an annoyed expression and just sighed, "Since you're done I suggest you all get ready to head out", Kushi, a four-year-old asked "Where to big sis?"

"To the beach house of course or would you all rather stay at home with this nice BBQ weather?" Son smiled. Everyone either had their eyes popped out or where whooping around like Homer Simpson (AN: gotta love that guy ;-)), they all went and packed their backpacks with their beachwear, **"BTW girls don't forget to pack your battle-gears as well….just in case someone's got issues"**, Son warned through her telekinesis abilities.

Son was wearing her two piece blue and red swim suit underneath her black half-tank top and camouflage shorts; she had both her feet bandaged to cover her scars before she put on her black sneakers and had her hair in a messy bun.

She was helping Kushi with her red T-shirt with blue waves on the front and back and her black baggy pants. She decided to wear the same sneakers as her sister and decided to keep her hair loose and wore the bun on her arm just in case.

Soren came out of her room with her stuff; she wore a neon-blue two piece swimsuit underneath her blue sweater and beige baggy pants and wore red sandals. Her hair was pulled up with a black hair-clip.

Kima came out wearing a red two piece swimsuit underneath her white tank top and black knee-high pants and wore red flip flops each with a Hawaiian flower on it. She had a clip on her short hair.

Liara was wearing a tiger printed two piece swimsuit underneath a long armed shirt, which didn't cover the belly and her jeans shorts. She wore her white sandals and had her hair in a bun.

Last one to come out was Aurora wearing a black two piece sports swim suit underneath a blue shirt and black shorts. She wore a black bandana over her hair and was wearing blue sneakers.

Mina came out as well after having packed more stuff in her bag.

When the girls were ready along with their animal companions they head out to the beach house, Soren, Kima, Liara, Aurora and Mina were sitting in Soren's powder blue Cadillac while Son and Kushi were riding on her Honda V4 Motorcycle. Unknown to them is that a storm was heading their way, one which will send them on an adventure which none of them will ever forget.

Arriving at the beach house Soren helped Son out with the BBQ-set, while Liara and Aurora were on the porch setting up the table with food and covering the meat with Son's special BBQ-sauce. Just when they were going to start the BBQ, they heard thunder rumbling right behind them and turned around looking upwards. Son, Soren and Kushi quickly realized that this was no ordinary storm and tried to get the others inside. However all was in vain when the storm suddenly opened up and pulled the girls along with their animal companions inside.

**Inside the Void**

"_Are you sure they are strong enough to handle whatever the higher ups might send their way?"_

"_Yes, I am certain this family has gone through many ordeals amongst their human kind to get this far without losing their sanity or more important their lives. They will succeed in their mission"_

"_The big bosses aren't going to like this one bit, but then again I basically don't like what they have allowed to happen so far in this time-line. Besides I've been dying to see some actions between Cybertronians and Earthlings, this outta be good"_

"_This will not be for our amusement brother; you as well as I know what is at stake here. Besides we will be making contact with them very soon in order for them to further understand their purpose"_

**On an Unknown planet**

Son opened her eyes and rubbed her temples, _"Damn, now that could have gone softer", _she thought. She got up and looked around and noticed the strange scenery in front of her, everywhere she looked there were trees and strange plants she never encountered before, "Did we land in the middle of the South-American Rainforest or something?", she asked herself. She started searching for the others using her Chi and immediately found them "Looks like I'm the only one away from the group, that's good", but before she could take a step further her vision became pure white with slight golden streaks.

"_Do not worry young one, you can trust us" _

"**I'm sorry but seemingly that you just suddenly invaded my mind without permission and are probably responsible for me and my sisters predicament in this place does not really count as a trustworthy move"**, Son replied a bit annoyed, yet she wasn't hostile towards this voice.

The voice chuckle and said, _"You are very wise for someone your age, but then again after what you have been through I do not expect anything less"_

Son smiled and replied, **"Then you know you should explain why I and my sisters are in the middle of a rainforest"**

"_Yes, well this is what another planet Earth looked like millennia's ago, you and your sisters have been chosen to help the species on this planet as well as those from another protect it from the hostile invasions of a Cybertronian group known as the Predicons"_

"**Sounds interesting, let me guess we're in a different dimension?"**

"_That is correct; allow me to show you the two groups which have recently landed on this planet"_

She just stared at the entire battle between the Axalon and Darksyde and how both teams obtained their beast forms in order to protect their systems from the unstable energon on the planet.

"_As you see these creatures have been allowed to enter this time-stream and this specific planet, I cannot allow another experiment to be destroyed because of their intrusion"_

"**Why is it so bad that they entered this specific planet anyways?"**

"_That will be clear within time, for now you must help me protect this planet and this time-line or else everything will be lost"_

"**What makes you think I'll just help you?"** Son asked, though she already decided to protect this planet.

"_Because you and your sisters swore an oath to protect every innocent being, no matter the cause", _the being answered, Son could have sworn she felt him smile at this answer.

"**Then you already know my answer, but will you keep contact during this mission?" **She asked

"_Yes, I will and your sisters will soon meet me as well"_

"**You know I will not keep this from my sisters right?"**

"_I would not dare ask you to, for I know how much loyalty and trust means to you"_

Son smiled at this and her vision faded, returning her to what she now sees as Earth millennia's ago and started heading out the direction her sisters landed on.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Soren yelled out with agitation. Mina and Kima both helped her up, while Liara and Aurora were looking for Kushi. "Damn, I wished we really practiced more on our sensing abilities" Aurora said while using her binoculars.

"Then it's a good thing we got our animal companions with us to help out, Piedro and Faux should be able to spot her and Son from the skies" Liara replied.

Just then they both heard Olympus bark and spotted Son coming right towards them. "Looks like you all made it safe" She said while patting Olympus on the head. Aurora looked worried and said: "Not really, Kush is still missing"

Son smiled and said: "Have you all tried looking up the tree above you?" The girls stared wide eyes and looked up; there they saw Kushi sleeping like a baby with Fausha curled underneath her belly.

Kima and Mina just laughed at the sight; Liara and Aurora sighed in relief and Soren just smirked but soon looked serious and asked "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Son looked at everyone "Yes, let me explain as soon as I get Kushi", she then jumped up the tree and got Kushi with eyes waking her up in the process. Both sisters just smiled and once they got down Son started explaining everything to them.

"So basically what you're saying is that were "volunteered" help for these aliens and we need to help these Maximals with this war they'll start?", Kima asked.

"That it yes, I know it sounds far fetch but considering the fact that I cannot sense any human life forms just confirms all of this" Son said and looked around

"Well then I guess we do not have much choice then, looks like we're on another adventure", Mina replied not bothered by all of this. "This could be interesting for all of us, I mean out of all the people in the universe and dimensions we get chosen for this" Aurora said with glee, clearly exited with all the new research materials she could uncover.

"It has been a while since we could fight properly, all that peaceful living would have made us all soft" Soren replied seriously, but then heard something and looked around.

"Did you all..?"

"Yes we heard it too, stand your ground" Son replied and they all got in their battle stance with Kushi around a protective circle made by the animals.

The noise just got louder and what walked out was a cheetah.

**AN: Alright if you all want to know more about my OCs, then check out "The Renegades Profile"**

**Read and Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, just a warning I can be quite busy with my studies and sometimes feel the need to write other stories first, apologies for that btw. **

**I don't own anything related to Transformers, the franchise belongs to Hasbro.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

The cheetah looked at them with curiosity instead of with threatening eyes, as if wondering what they were doing here. The girls slowly got out of their stance when they realize the beast wasn't going to harm them.

"I wonder what it is waiting for" Kima said suddenly, Soren replied "It doesn't look like it wants to harm us"

Kushi walked over to the cheetah and started petting it underneath its jaws, the creature purred at the tough and licked her hand to which Kushi giggled, "He seems nice to me you don't have to worry" she said

"Hhhmm interesting normally it would have roared or growled if it saw us" Liara said

Suddenly the cheetah opened its mouth and "That's because I'm no ordinary cheetah" ….talked. The girl's eyes widened and looked at the cheetah in amazement; except for Son she already saw this coming.

"What?" the cheetah asked, Mina was the first to speak "Sorry where we come from cheetahs don't talk"

"Like I said I'm no ordinary cheetah I'm a robot in disguise, the names Cheetor by the way" he smiled and started rubbing his head on Kushi's cheeks.

Suddenly they all heard a bussing sound and saw a huge wasp heading right for them, the girls looked for cover and immediately divided their animals following them. Cheetor saw this and asked "What's wrong it's just a bug"

Kima yelled "Bug's do not get that big, get outta there!"

When Cheetor heard that he sprinted towards her and said "If what you say is true than that's a robot in disguise"

"WASPINATOR TERRORIZE!" the wasp yelled out and transformed from its Beast-mode to its robot mode.

"CHEETOR MAXIMIZE!" Cheetor yelled and transformed as well, Kima looked astonished at him and thought _"Wow he doesn't look half-bad"_

Cheetor started firing, while Waspinator dodged his attack. Waspinator fired back but also targeted the others hiding Kushi held her head down and started the whimper, Olympus, Fausha and Snatch circled around her to keep the rocks from hitting her. Son had enough and took one of the rocks and untied her shoe-lace, she then tied them both together and aimed the rock at one of Waspinator's optics and threw it. The rock hit Waspinator squire in the eye and he held it out of the pain and yelled "GAAAAHHH, Waspinator under attack!"

Cheetor saw his change and shot his gun out of him, before he could take another shot Waspinator was blown away by a missile. Cheetor and the girls turned around in time to see a Rhino, a Rat too big for its size and a flying robot coming towards them.

"Hey you guys, great timing" Cheetor yelled out at them, calming the girls down knowing that these were Cheetor's allies. _"So these are the ones we need to help"_ Son thought to herself.

When the group arrived they all were surprised by the sight of the girls, the robot who descended from the sky transformed into a Silver back Gorilla and said "Greetings I am Optimus Primal leader of this group of explorers, we mean you all no harm"

"Usually its "we come in peace" line outsiders use, but yours works as well" Mina smiled and gave a thumbs up at him. Optimus lifted an eye brow at this and said "Where did you all come from?"

Son was the first to answer "We come from modern Earth, year 2013 to be exact, how we got is thanks to this storm that sucked us in and dropped us here, wherever here is"

Optimus contemplated what she said and answered "Well than is a good thing Cheetor found you before Megatron and the Predacons did"

"Yes, that would have made things difficult for you wouldn't it Maximals….." both turned around and saw a purple T-rex, a giant Tarantula, Waspinator, a red Pterodactyl, and a giant Scorpion.

All the girls stood their ground, while Son thought _"Looks like we get to meet our enemies right now after all, I hope Mina and Aurora are scanning them while we get busy"_

"We don't have to do this Megatron, there has been peace between our kind for centuries" Optimus started "You know what happened during the Great Wars, why start it up again?"

Megatron did not look like he wanted to think about Optimus's reasoning and said "We Predacons never abandoned our rightful goal of galactic conquest. Noo, we have merely been waiting…for the right moment to..STRIKE!"

Cheetor then suddenly aimed his riffle at the T-rex and said "You mean like this?" and fired making an impact on Megatron's jaws damaging him a little. Optimus looked horrified and yelled out "Cheetor!"

Megatron rubbed his sore spot while saying "Ah, a treacherous sneak attack" and looked at Cheetor saying "I like you pussycat, Yess!" he had to admit he was never hit before while his guard was down "But it shall avail you not, Noo. For now the power-gauntlet has been cast."

"Yo, Barney I thought spread the love not hate around the world, what happened didn't get enough back home?" Kima suddenly yelled out cackling like a maniac. The other girls just chuckled at this and got in their battle stances, Liara was near Kushi and the animals ready to get out of there just in case it got to ugly.

Megatron noticed them and yelled "HOW DARE YOU MOCK YOU INPUDENT VERMIN!"

Soren wasn't impressed and said "That all you got wannabe? We've been named worse than that and majority are those you'd need soap to wash your mouth with" Son then said "Probably can't must be his first time as evil-leader figure, keep up the practice scale belly you'll get there eventually" while holding her thumbs up smiling at him.

Both Maximals and some of the Predacons snickered at this, while Megatron was fuming with anger. "How dare you mock me, Predacons attack!"

"Now do it Maximals transform", Optimus ordered and they followed

"Tarantulas, TERRORIZE!", the giant tarantula transformed

"Rhinox, MAXIMIZE!", the rhino transformed

"Scorponok, TERRORIZE!", the scorpion transformed

"Rattrap, MAXIMIZE!", the rat transformed

"Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE!", the Pterodactyl transformed.

"Megatron, TERRORIZE!", Megatron transformed

"Optimus Primal, MAXIMIZE!", Optimus transformed and began to fly up again to get even with Terrorsaur and Waspinator

Megatron then ordered "Now…obliterate them!"

The girls took cover again when the shooting started Son kept contact with the girls through her telepath **"Girls on my mark we'll transform then in our battle gear understand!"**

Soren and Liara: **"Alright we'll follow you"**

Kima and Mina: **"You got it, just give the signal"**

Aurora and Kushi: **"Sure thing big sis, whenever you're ready"**

Cheetor tried to run up closer to get a clear shot at the Predacons, but before he could make it a shot from Scorponok made him fall down jamming his right foot in a crack on the ground.

"Rrowrl! I'm stuck, Big Bot help me!" he yelled out in pain. Optimus ordered Rattrap to help him out while he covered him from above but Rattrap didn't budge and argued "Yeah, right!"

"That's an order Rattrap!" Optimus replied annoyed at the rat's behavior, Rattrap just kept on shooting and said "I ain't getting my pelt punctured for that kid, you can kiss my skid plates oh Fearless Leader!". Son didn't like the rat's attitude either and hit him on the head wjile saying "Listen here vermin, the next you're in Cheetor's position don't count on it that any of us will help YOU out!"

She then got up and ran towards Cheetor's position while ordering the girls to get ready **"Ladies it's almost show time get ready, I've got a good hunch Megatron will target me instead and the others might follow him as well"**

The Soren, Mina, Kima and Aurora understood and made their way forward, while Liara stayed behind with Kushi Olympus gave Liara a look that said he was going in as well Liara said "Go, just be careful I don't wanna explain to sis why I let you go in the first place"

The dog just barked and stalked forward to where his master was, meanwhile Megatron noticed Son's position and smirked "Well well well, looks like we get a moving target to practice with and what better than that same wench" he said and aimed for her.

Like Son predicted right and instead went forward towards Megatron, she jumped as high as she could and prepared for an flying kick. Everyone stopped their firing and watched in amazement what was happening in front of them, while Son was in midair she activated her Proto-Suit and kicked Megatron's jaw making him bent on the side, she then landed craze fully on the ground in front of him.

Snapping out of there trance the other Predacons prepared to attack her but then heard a couple of battle cries coming towards them, they looked and saw the others doing their own fly kick. While they did they too transformed into their battle armor, while Liara and Kushi did the same from their position. Megatron soon recovered and was angrier than ever and looked at Son with red optics "You dare to strike me!" "I'll kill you right here and now!"

Son got ready for battle and said "That my dear friend I would like to see you try1" "RENEGADES LET"S SHOW THEM WHAT WERE MADE OFF!"

Soren said "I'll enjoy this!" while she started fighting against Terrorsaur, Mina was duking it out with Waspinator, while Aurora and Kima were facing Scorponok and Tarantulas in a back-to-back battle. Son kicked and punched Megatron with all her might injuring him in the process, while Megatron did the same but both were evenly matched until Son high-kicked him on the chin and gave him an immediate side kick with her knee making him dtumble onto the ground.

Soren gave Terrorsaur a hard time, while they were boxing it out. A kick to the shin got Soren to kneel down, Terrorsaur chuckled at this and then said "Might as well stay down girl you'll never win from me" giving Soren enough time to hit him in the gut and punch him in the face knocking him out.

Mina was running circles around Waspinator confusing him in the process, he started to see double and stop to calm his head down, when he got a clear view Mina was in front of him "Hiya Waspy, how's that eye?" and punched him hard making his head roll and fall down.

Kima and Aurora decided that their game was enough and high-kicked their opponents, while they ran to their sides. Tarantulas started firing at Aurora, while Scorponok was aiming his missile at Kima, both girls dodged the attacks and ran back to their positions once they were in the middle both of them ducked allowing the Predacons to hit each other instead.

When all the Preds were down for the count, Optimus got out of his surprising state and went to help Cheetor. He aimed his cannons and shattered the ground allowing Cheetor to move his foot. Kima sprinted towards them and helped Cheetor out "You ok cool cat?" she asked him with a hint of concern and amusement. Cheetor blushed a little at the nickname and tried to say something not to embarrass himself "Y-yeah, I'm alright takes more than that take me down" as if to emphasize his point he buffed his chest forward to show off.

The girls chuckled at his antics but immediately grew serious, Liara said "We better get out of here before they get up, it's too dangerous for Kushi here" looking down at the whimpering girl.

Optimus took notice and said "Your right let's head back to base", they all went their way but not before Megatron lifted his head to watch them go, Son stood still and looked at Megatron and smirked "Maybe I'll let you lead the next time we dance big guy" she challenged him and ran after the others. Megatron glared at her retreating form and thought _"Next time I'll have you yet, my dear"_

While the Preds recovered from their assault their bodies started to create electrical fields and crackled all over, causing them all to grunt in pain. "GAARRGGHH!" "Energon built-up revert back to Beast-Mode"

All of transformed and calmed themselves, Tarantulas then spoke "How did those infernal fleshing do that, it isn't possible!" clearly angered he was bested by a mere human. "I do not know, but the next time we meet them they will not survive our right Nooo!" Megatron promised.

The Maximals and the girls were walking towards their base; all back in their Beast Mode to prevent their won energon built-up. While they were walking Optimus picked up the rat by his neck and lifted him up to eye-level "Let's get one thing straight here Rattrap, I'm the Commander of this group and when I give an order I expect you to follow them" "Yeah, and get vaped instead when your too chicken to do it yourself?"

"I will not give an order I would not be willing to do myself, I was capable of giving you better cover fire while you helped Cheetor and what's worst you almost jeopardize their safety" pointing at the girls.

Soren just chuckled and said "Even if our lives were in jeopardy we've been through worst Optimus" Optimus just looked at her with wide eyes. Son then said "But I agree with Optimus, Rattrap is it? You chose your life over your comrades tell me if we were not here and Optimus or Rhinox got injured in the process would you have stood your ground alone against those Predacons?" clearly angered about his attitude.

"Yeah, well that didn't happen did it?" Rattrap said and continued "Come on, we got outta theres alive didn't we?" No one gave an answer to that while they kept on walking. Son then turned to Optimus and asked "Excuse me Optimus, but would you answers some questions when we get back to your ship?"

Optimus looked at her and said "Seemingly what you've all been through I take it that's the least I could do, if you're willing to answer some of my own" Son smiled and said "You wish to know how it is we could fight like that and where these battle armor came from?" Optimus just nodded his head at this and looked in her eyes for a while, he could see she had been through a lot for someone her age but is able to hide that hardship easily he wondered what her story is.

Son then realized that they didn't have a clue who they were "Oh, I do apologies but we haven't introduced ourselves yet people close to me call me Son, I can't however give you my real name" she pointed at Kushi and said "The little one on your friends back is my younger sister Kushi" Kushi smiled and greeted "Hiya brothers" confusing the bots, the girls just laughed at that Soren than added "She usually doesn't do that immediately but it seems she likes you guys, the names Soren by the way and I'm Son's SIC" she pointed at Mina and Kima and introduced them "The girl with red hair is Kima, watch out she's a prankster" Kima just smiled and said "She's just saying that cause she's the victim all the time" Cheetor smiled "You like pranks too?" Both Optimus and Son knew those two will be an handful and sighted Mina then proceeded where Soren left off "I'm Mina, if you guys need help with your ship I can take a quick look" as if to emphasize her point she took out a wrench and twirled it around, Rhinox chuckled at this and said "Great I could use some help on the ship".

Liara then continued "My name is Liara, I'm this group medic as you can say and the one next to me is our little spy and researcher Aurora" she pointed at the girl next to her who greeted them with a wink.

*Bark* everyone looked at Olympus who was walking next to Son, "Yes, my comrade we haven't forgotten you or the others, this here is Olympus" Olympus barked again in greetings. Son continued "the parrot and falcon above us are Piedro and Faux, the young kitten in Kushi's arms is Fausha, the snake around Liara's waste is Slender, Mina's companion is a white field mouse called Brains and Soren has her Ferret Snatch, together were called the Renegades"

The animals all made their own sounds as a greeting while the Maximals all chuckled Optimus then started "Well I've already given you my name, and I guess Cheetor has already as well" Optimus looked at Cheetor who nodded his confirmation. "The one Kushi is sitting on is Rhinox, and this one down here is Rattrap", Rhinox raised his head a little and smiled at them, while Rattrap said "Hehehe, hey their dames you sure showed those Preds a thing or two back there!"

The girls all nodded their head smiling a little when Optimus suddenly grew serious and said "Keep your sensors on alert, according to the Golden Disk theft reports there were six Predacons, one of them was missing from the battle"

Rattrap gave his own opinion "Maybe he got scrapped during the crash" but Rhinox blew that argument out the window "Hmm most unlikely, that kind of luck we haven't been getting much lately" while making their way towards the bridge.

"Tell me about it. Look!" Cheetor said suddenly looking forwards. The entire group stopped dead on their tracks. In front of them on the other side of the bridge was a brown Velociraptor standing menacingly.

Soren said "Well this just got interesting!" looking ready to fight.

**That's it for now. If this somehow looks familiar with Broly94's story then I apologies, his story is what inspired me to write this.**

**Go check out the story "Beast Wars Season 1"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Transformers or related to that!**

**Chapter 3**

The Raptor raised his head and started speaking "Attention Maximals! I Dinobot have left the Predacons to join your group – as leader"

The Maximals gave the Raptor a "are-you-serious" look and the girls except for Son and Soren looked a little worried, the animals didn't like what was going on and made threatening sounds towards the Raptor. Cheetor was the first to recover "What? Did I hear that right?" Rhinox followed "This guy's got bearings of chrome steel"

Optimus moved forward towards the middle of the bridge where Dinobot was standing and they were facing off five-feet-away from each other. Dinobot challenged Optimus "I hereby challenge you, Optimus Primal to a one-on-one battle *snarl* the winner will take command over the Maximals. And the loser shall be destroyed"

Both Soren and Son glanced at each other at that, they began to talk telepathically **"You think Optimus will agree to this?" Soren asked. **

"**I don't think this Dinobot character will give him much choice but to face him, but I have a feeling this Dinobot isn't so bad as he seems"**

Soren stared surprised at that and asked **"What makes you think that?"**

Son smirked and just looked at her as if the answer should be obvious to her, Soren realized who she was talking about and just glared at her with a smile **"Will see how much we're alike sister"**

Both stood attention at what was happening with Optimus and Dinobot, "I don't wanna fight you Dinobot" Dinobot just snarled "You don't have a choice, your base is back there, and no one crosses this bridge until they've faced me". Optimus glared at him, that's when Rhinox said "Don't we get a say in this?", Rattrap just waved him off "Let Choppa-Face and da' Boss Monkey handle this, no fur off of my tail" Aurora just looked at him and said "Yeah, since we all know you'd already lose before any of us could hear the bell ring" causing the others to snicker at that and earning herself a glare from Rattrap. Cheetor growled in anger. " No way. Hey, scale belly! How's about you try a piece of the bad kitty, huh?" Optimus looked back at the others and shot his hand out to stop them from doing something that could get them slagged. "Cool your circuits Cheetor, like I said before I wouldn't send anyone to do anything I wouldn't be willing to do myself." Rattrap only muttered. " Oh, yeah, right. Now he says that." This earned him a knock on the head from Kushi "Don't be mean!"

Optimus groaned from Rattrap's stupidity and smart-mouth. " Agh! This is foolish Dinobot. We're Maximals. You are a Predacon." Dinobot responded to this, "All the more reason for me to lead then." "Look I don't know what happened between you and Megatron…." But was cut short by Dinobot's outburst "Megatron! Megatron will fall as soon as I have your Maximals and human soldiers at my command"

Optimus tried his last effort "You are welcome to join us, but you shall not lead" Son also answered from her position "And if you want take command over us, you'll have to face me as well Dinobot!" crossing her arms glaring at the raptor.

Dinobot just smirked "I beg to differ for in anticipation of my new role as leader, I have already changed my activation code, Dinobot MAXIMIZE!" and in the process transformed from Beast to Robot mode.

The girls looked over at Dinobot and then at Soren, for some reason Dinobot and Soren's battle armor looked identical, Soren got annoyed at that and said "I had the design first"

Seeing no other choice, Optimus decided to accept Dinobot's challenge. " Optimus Primal, MAXIMIZE!" He transformed into robot mode and pulled out two advanced scimitars. Cheetor couldn't stand it anymore 'I'm going in Cheetor, MAXI…" but was shut upped by Rattrap holding his jaws together on top of him "Clamp it kitty. Nailing da' Choppa-Face from behind won't settle anything" Rhinox had to agree with Rattrap on this one "He's right, like it or not we gotta let 'em finish"

Soren added her opinion on the situation "It is only honorable to an one-on-one challenge, have faith in your leader" the other girls looked with anticipation and worry at the battle scene in front of them. They saw how Dinobot was about to stab Optimus, but before he could do it Optimus slugged him hard on the face making Dinobot fall from the impact. While he tried to get up, he saw Optimus lowered his sword to his face and waited for the finishing blow. But it never came he saw Optimus draw his sword away from him "Ah, I still live, finish it!" Optimus just put one sword away and helped him up "That's not how we Maximals do things" Dinobot turned his head in the other direction, and his eyes began to go from red, to glowing green. "Then that, will have to CHANGE!" Dinobot shot his head up and fired two optic blasts straight at Optimus's face. He yelled in pain, clutching his face as he was stumbling towards the edge of the bridge. As Optimus regained his vision, he lost balance and fell. In a quick move, he hooked himself to the side with his lower legs. Then Dinobot moved in, pointing his sword straight at Optimus. Kushi held her hands over her eyes whimpering, she didn't want to see Optimus's fall.

Seeing this the Maximals lowered their heads in defeat and the girls excluding Son and Soren were holding their breaths. **"What do you think sis?" **Soren asked Son, while looking at the scene in front of her, Son just replied **"I think he's trustworthy, he certainly hasn't killed Optimus on the spot"**

Suddenly Dinobot helped Optimus up and back on the bridge. Everyone, except for Soren and Son were stunned, both girls showed a knowing smirk on their face. Optimus then asked "What are you doing? You'd won" Dinobot just sighed and grunted, "You slipped. To defeat you in such a manner is lacking in the honor. I would not have earned the right to lead." " I prefer to finish my opponents the old fashion way…" His sword blade sparked with energy and the blades began to spin faster. "BRUTALLY!" He and Optimus began blocking each other's swings and thrusts. Optimus was gaining some momentum, but Dinobot was a tougher fighter than he looked. After what looked like Dinobot about to swipe the fatal blow, Optimus was able to lock their blades together as they stared each other down, not backing down or holding back. Optimus was the first to break the silence. " For a Predacon, Dinobot you have qualities I could like." Dinobot half smirked at this. " And you, unh, have proved to be a worthy adversary. I will have you recycled with full honors!" "Well, that's just Prime!" They both continued to stare each other down, unaware that the real enemy was nearby.

**On a cliff near the Bridge**

Megatron and his Predacons had been searching for the Maximals and the humans. They had searched only until Megatron found Optimus fighting against the traitor Dinobot. He thought to himself, 'He must have managed to survive, and beaten the Maximals to the bridge that leads to their ship.' He smiled; knowing at the sight the two were fighting on would be an excellent chance to scrap them both.

" Well, is an interesting sight. Yes, Optimus and the traitor Dinobot engaged in battle."

Scorponok and the others glance at the duel. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Oh, Wazpinator bet on Optimuz." The wasp buzzed. Tarantulas just laughed and spoke his opinion, "The winner isn't what interests me..." The spider snickered.

Megatron couldn't say no to that, "Nor Me. No." He then smiled as a twisted idea came to his demonic brain, "How much more preferable if they both lost? Yes." " Predacons, TERRORIZE"

The Predacons had all transformed into robot mode and prepared to fire on the two combatants.

**Back at the Bridge**

Son just focused on her surroundings and said "EVERYONE TAKE COVER, WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" getting everyone's attention and they all looked east of them seeing the missiles and blaster fire heading straight for Optimus and Dinobot. "OPTIMUS!" Cheetor was the first to yell out to him, while he did that Son ran towards them in an effort to get them both out of there, while Soren was preparing a rope with Kima's help. Optimus had seen the missiles heading for him and Dinobot. " Beast mode!" Optimus reverted to Beast Mode, grabbed Dinobot and leapt over the side Son following them both.

"OPTIMUS!", Cheetor shouted "BIG SIS!" Kushi yelled. Everyone looked down not able to see them. The Maximals lowered their heads in loss of their leader and friends, but the girls kept on searching Kushi was the first to hear something "If you guys aren't doing anything…" they immediately shot their sight at the edge of the bridge, where Optimus was hanging onto the bridge with his foot while still holding onto Dinobot with Son right next to them holding on to Dinobot's other leg, amidst the gun fire. "A little speed would be Prime."

The Predacons continued to fire relentlessly. "Make them fall. Yes", Megatron said almost about to taste victory. Cheetor then shouted. " Let's go. Cheetor MAXIMIZE!" Cheetor transformed and pulled out his Quasar Cannon. " Rhinox, MAXIMIZE!" Rhinox went from rhino to robot and pulled out his Mace Chain-Gun. Except for Rattrap, he was being as stubborn as ever. Rhinox tapped his friend on the head to get him to cooperate. " Hey, you go and get yourselves scrapped, because I ain't... Oh, ah!" before he could finish he got picked up by Soren who yelled in his face "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'RE ATTITUDE RODENT HELP US OUT NOW OR ELSE.." while glaring in his face. Rattrap just curled up at that and shivered "Alright. Alright"

Optimus was doing what he could to pull them back up, until Dinobot began to spark uncontrollably. He grunted in pain. "The energon fields. I am shorting out." Optimus knew this wasn't good. " Unh! Hang on! You can't transform in this position." Dinobot knew this, but didn't care; if one of them was going to survive, it should be the one who had a better chance. As if Son could read his mind she said "Don't even make that suggestion, Dinobot it's not over till it's over" as she tried to pull herself up with his weight. " You have no choice" Dinobot said with a pained voice, "Then we all go. Aah!" Optimus soon lost his grip, and all three of them were about to fall. Until a huge green four-fingered hand grabbed Optimus in time. "Way the go Rhinox, Kush help me out with Son" Liara said and they went to their leader and helped her up, while Rhinox lifted Optimus with one hand.

Megatron was seething with excitement, he now has the Maximals and the humans who humiliated him and his troops, in firing range. " This is our opportunity. Yes. All weapons." He ordered his troops, and all of them fired their weapons. Soon the Predacons managed to hit the target as the bridge began to crumble.

With the bridge collapsing, everyone including Dinobot ran straight for the other side. The bridge was beginning to fall behind them, and Rattrap was the one behind them. Everyone made it to the other side, but Rattrap barely had a chance to keep up. He was about to fall with the rest of the debris, until Optimus grabbed him in time and lifted him over to the side. " Oh, phew!" He kneeled a bit for some air and Optimus looked at him, "You're Welcome." Rattrap looked up at him half exhausted and said, "You're the leader, it's your, uh, job." Optimus just had to give him a half smile at that, while everyone else except for Dinobot laughed.

Megatron was shaking with rage, not only did they miss the Maximals and the humans, but also let them escape again! He slammed Terrorsaur with his t-rex head, to vent his anger. " Incompetence! You let them escape!" Before he could lose his cool again, Scorponok interrupted by shouting, "Megatron! Look up there, the missiles!" They all turned their attention to a few of their missiles that missed them by a mile. They struck a mountainside, completely destroying it. What they saw brightened Megatron's moods: large crystals growing in the mountain humming with energy. "Energon!" Megatron nearly shouted. "Yes. Raw, natural Energon crystal. I knew it was here" As he was gleaming with joy, every Predacon was shorting out, including Megatron. "Unh! Quickly return to Beast Mode", he commanded. They all changed back and began to walk towards the mountain.

Optimus and the other Maximals returned to Beast mode, including Dinobot. Optimus gazed at the massive Energon crystals. "Raw energon. In its natural form, it's highly unstable." Aurora looked curious and asked "Is that some sort of energy source for you guys?" "Yes, on Cybertron their the most powerful of energy source we got, the army with the most energon wins the war" Optimus replied and looked at the group "We're lucky those missiles didn't cause it to explode" Rhinox just looked at Optimus and said "If you can it 'lucky'" Cheetor then countered that "Megatron's on the move" and enhanced his optics on the Predacons position "Bearing 6-1-7-5" Dinobot was the first to speak out the situation, "He's after the energon. A crystal that size, would make him unstoppable." Everyone stopped to hear that, and they were all terrified at the thought of that madbot getting that much power. Rattrap however, was not that fazed. " Oh, well, thanks a lot for the hot tip, scale belly. Rhinox, scrap this guy."

Before Rhinox could do so both Optimus and Son got in his way "No Rhinox, Dinobot knows them the best that would have been an mistake" Son said and turned around to look at Dinobot Optimus did so too and asked "Will he send flyers?" Rattrap just looked annoyed and said "Oh, for booting up cold, you're not really gonna believe a Predacon are ya?" Both answered in unison "That's our call" and Optimus looked back at Dinobot again "Will he?"

"Hm. Negative. The crystal is too big for the Fliers to carry. Only Tarantulas has the skill to segment it" Optimus hardened his resolve, "Then we've got to get there first. All five of us" Rattrap then rubbed it in to Dinobot that he wasn't coming along. "Yeah, heh-heh, all five of us." He then realized the sudden truth. "Ya mean, choppa-face is going with? We're all gonna die"

Optimus looked at the girls and said to Son "I can't ask you to join us in this war, but we would be honored if you'd joined us we've all seen what you're made of back there" He smiled at Son and continued with a serious look "But know once you do, there's no going back" Son then looked at the others and each had an determine look on their face, she already knew their answer "Optimus, I am not sure why were sent here in the first place, but back where we come from we made a vow to protect those who are innocent and it would this planet and its inhabitants will need it" Son looked at the girls and asked "Whatta ya say girls, you wanna show these Preds what Earthlings are really made off?" Everyone cheered and yelled out "RENEGADES STRIKE BACK!" Kushi said "Let's go kick some Dinobutt!" to which Dinobot just glared at her Soren said "Awh, lay off Dinobot, she was talking about Megatron besides I can't wait to get a kick outta him either"

Optimus just smiled at their antics and the other Maximals agreed with Optimus's decision, "Maximals, move out!" He exclaimed.

**A few minutes later**

While the Maximals, and their new human members went after the Predacons. Megatron and his soldiers were still on the move, drawing ever closer to the large energon crystal. " So much energon." Megatron said with excitement. " With a crystal that size, the Predacon forces will be unstoppable. Yes. The Maximals, and then the galaxy will be ours to conquer."

On the other side of the mountain the Maximals and the Renegades were walking on the cliff-side. " How're you feeling?" Rhinox asked Optimus breaking the silence. " Improved. I believe my internal repairs have completed." Optimus assured the rhino. " Hm. I was wondering. Your flying robot form could make it to the crystal before any of us." Rhinox said. " No. We have to stay together. The Predacons could attack at any moment. And there may be other surprises on this planet." Optimus stated. Then something caught Rhinox's eye. " There are. Down there. Look." He pointed his head downward. Optimus and the others saw what Rhinox was pointing at. Down below was a sight that completely caught the foursome off-guard. It was a bunch of standing stones, in an almost tear drop formation. Son looked down as well and exclaimed "That is the Stonehenge, but that would mean we're on Earth!"

The Maximals all looked at the human in confusion, Rattrap was the first to say something "If that were true than why are there two moons?" The girls looked up and noticed the second moon nearby, but they all knew what planet they were really on Kima shrugged and said "No idea, humans weren't that smart at the time to remember it" Aurora then added "Besides the planet still changes over time Rattrap civilization has yet to emerge"

Optimus continued looking down at the standing stones, while rubbing his chin. "Hm, unusual. Any opinions?" He asked Rhinox. "Just one. It isn't natural" He said his eyes narrowed" We didn't build it and neither did the Predacons. And if what the girls said is true, then we must be somewhere in prehistoric times." Then suddenly Cheetor growled. "Heads up!" He pointed his head to the sky. Then both Terrorsaur and Waspinator came out of nowhere and hovered in the air.

"Waspinator, TERRORIZE!"

"Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE!"

Both Predacons transformed and began to fire at the Maximals. The Renegades didn't have any gun weapons yet and ducked for cover, Optimus ordered "Defensive position" "Yeah, what about him" Rattrap pointed at Dinobot Optimus just retorted "He's with us" "Yeah, yeah, I ain't buying it just because you say so" Soon the Maximals began to fire back. But their weapons seem to miss the two flyers. "Hold your fire. We could start an avalanche" Optimus said. "You crossed your wires? They're coming back" Rattrap pointed out. True to his word, Terrorsaur and Waspinator were coming back. Optimus turned to his team. "I'll handle this" Then he activated his prime-jets and took off in the air. He press a button on his wrist and two shoulder cannons popped out. While they were drawing closer to Primal, both Predacons were shacking as blue sparks were seen. They knew it was energon field build up, they need to finish Primal and fast. Both flyers were blasting them with everything they had, but to no avail. While they're weapons missed, Optimus delivered the finishing blow; a homing missile. It flew towards the Preds and behind them, detonated, sending them almost crashing into the mountains. Both flyers managed to regain control of their flight, knowing it was a failed mission they took off.

Dinobot saw them recover themselves and started to fly away. He wasn't going to let them get away that easily. " Now! While they are Weak!" But before he could even fire with his eyes, Soren held his arm down and exclaimed "Don't you'll cause those rocks to fall down on us, we'll get them another time" Dinobot just yanked his arm away from her and angrily said "I do not need some weak human ordering me around!" Soren got mad at that and argued "I'm thinking about the safety of both the teams, Dinobot or would you rather face those Preds alone?" Optimus came between the two and said "Break it up you two, we've got enough trouble with Megatron's crew without fighting amongst ourselves. Now come on!" With that the Maximals transformed back into beast mode and continued with they're human allies.

Megatron and his Predacons had nearly reached the Crystals. Megatron could only almost drool in Beast Mode. "So much Energon. Yes. I can almost taste it's power" Tarantulas, however, was not as ignorant of the current situation. " The energon fields would destroy us as robots in less than a minute, we will have to stay in beast form. And Optimus and the Maximals are coming" Megatron just looked ahead. "They must stay in beast form as well. And I will handle Optimus personally" He said with a toothy grin.

Optimus and the others reached the energon he ordered the Maximals to prepare for battle, but told the girls to stay behind just in case things get ugly. Soren wasn't happy with this, but Son gave her a look that read "Argue-and-you'll-have-to-answer-to-me" and kept her opinion to herself much to Dinobot's pleasure if his smirk was anything to go by.

The Maximals had reached their destination, the mountain containing the massive Energon crystals. As they reached to the edge of the cliff where the crystals were, Optimus stared at their beauty. Unfortunately, there was one tiny blemish that made the place unpleasant…Megatron. They saw him jump out of nowhere and roared, following behind him were his loyal Predacons. As they all got up in there, they saw they were evenly numbered now. Megatron was the first to speak up. " Across the galaxy, it has come to this, Optimus Primal. Face to Face. Tooth to Claw. Yess. Have you anything to say?" Optimus gave him a deadpan look, "I say that's Prime. LET'S DO IT!" He roared as all five Maximals and Predacons charged at each other. Until they finally crashed. Both sides were duking it out; some winning, some losing, others were continuing to fight. The leaders however were still fighting it out. Megatron tried to swat Primal with his tail, but Optimus jumped in time and as the purple T-Rex was about to bite him, Optimus gave him a good punch to the left side of his face. Megatron was a little disoriented from that last move, but recovered long enough to tackle the gorilla and nearly bit off his face only to have Optimus pushing back with all his gorilla might against the Predacons. Megatron gritted while trying to overpower his opponent, "Admit Defeat, Maximal. The Energon shall be ours."

"Not if I can help it!" The Maximal then tossed the Predacon leader into a wall where his head got stuck. Optimus then got back up, "Surrender Megatron, you're finished!" Through the wall, he could hear Megatron's voice echo, "No! You'll not defeat me!" He then broke through the wall and rammed Optimus on the other side of the mountain wall. He then bit Optimus' left leg, and continued as Optimus howled at the pain. The other Maximals were aware of this, but they too had problems of their own. Megatron was about to finish him off, until he felt himself being pulled away by some unknown force. He turned around and saw Dinobot in Robot Mode, risking the Energon Field Exposure, pulling at his tail. He then began to spin him around and around, until he threw him into a wall, seriously hurting him. Dinobot returned to Beast Mode and went to help Optimus up. "It's over, Megatron!" Optimus said as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg, now showing wires and metal. Megatron quickly got back up and was looking even more P. than before. "IT IS NEVER OVER! NOOO!" He immediately transformed into Robot Mode and pointed out his tail Missile Launcher at the Maximal and the Traitor. Ignoring the Energon he shouted while gritting his teeth, "For if I..must die…I shall take you all…with me!"

Suddenly his arm was yanked to side downwards and he came face-to-face with none other than Son, she punched him in the face making him stumble towards Soren, who in turn high-kicked him near Kima and Mina who in tune sucker punched him in the face. Last were Aurora and Liara who pistoled him in the gut making him fall down, he tried to lift himself up but could only do so with his head. When he looked up he saw Son in front of him and glared daggers at her "You and your friends have made a terrible mistake, my dear" Son just smirked and said "Should have watched your back big guy" and bend down with her legs and held his head continuing "But your mistake was coming to this planet in the first place, mark my words we will do everything in our power to defend it and beat you and your squabbling group of misfits" Then before she let go she gave him a kiss on the forward "A reminder that you owe me another dance" and dropped his head. Looking up she saw the girls helping the others out while, both Dinobot and Optimus looked at her as if she were crazy, she just smiled and said "Time to go I guess", but just then Megatron lifted his hand and shot at her.

Optimus and Dinobot looked in horror and tried to warn her, but she jumped and rolled in midair allowing the shot to miss her and hit an energon crystal instead. The impact had caused the Energon to vibrate violently, and the Transformers knew that crash caused a chain reaction. Rhinox was the first to shout it, "It's gonna blow. Run for it!" The Predacons all bailed leaving their unconscious leader behind. " Time to fade, heroes." Cheetor said. Son helped Dinobot with Optimus up, and the Maximals and the humans immediately bailed as the Energon shook even more. Megatron suddenly woke up, only to be caught in the explosion of the Energon. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The mountain exploded with tremendous force, as the explosion was a multi-colored cloud of tiny Energon particles.

The Maximals and Renegades looked at the scene and began to cheer at their victory, Son looked at Optimus who smiled at her and said "Thanks for your help back there" "No problem you'd done the same for me…Commander" and began to salute him, the others saw this and did the same. "Nevertheless, you willingly helped us back there and risk your lives" Dinobot then said "Yes, I too owe you my life, as well as Primal. On my honor I will give you sword on the battlefields" Soren smiled at that "Then, I too will lend you mine as I have countless time my sisters" and drew her sword to Dinobot, who countered his with hers and made a silent vow to one another as warriors. Rattrap just had to break the mood by saying, "Yeah well I don't think that's necessary to have them around anymore. Boss Monkey. Cause the Preds are all beatin' and the Energon's destroyed. So it's over!", he then whined, "Can we go home now?" Optimus gave the rat a look and said, "No Rattrap. Our ship is beyond getting out of here, the Predacons are still out there as well as Megatron, and there is still more Energon. If they can get enough they'll not only conquer this world, but the entire galaxy. It's up to all of us to stop them"

He then looked at everyone and looked beyond the mountains. Out there was a whole world unaware of what was happening, and probably wouldn't stay that way for long. Optimus finally spoke, "So let the battle be here on this strange, new world. And let this war be called…" he shot his right fist into the air and finished with "BEAST WARS!"

**Back at the Maximals base**

The Maximals and Renegades gathered in the main room, on their way back Mina found their cooler box with beverages and began to hand them out. The Maximals just looked strangely at the can and bottles handed to them, Kima explained "These are cold drinks on our planet, careful the cans are an alcohol beverage, and the bottles are just sodas"

Son the exclaimed "On behave of the Renegades, I would like to thank you for allowing us to join you in this war and for helping us against those Preds" Optimus smiled and said "It's us who thank you for your help, who knows how things could have turned out"

Son then raised her beverage to Optimus direction and said "Then allow me to toast to the union of the Renegades to our new friends in arms the Maximals, not only have we gain allies in you but friends as well, may we forever remember this day and our united goals; to defeat Megatron and the Predacons and to bring peace to the Galaxies and Time-and-Space, my comrades I salute you all!"

The girls and Maximals raised their glass at this and all cheered "Salute my comrades!"

Optimus smiled at everyone here and gazed at Son for a moment she was talking to Rhinox and Liara he was wondering about her the entire time her actions were as if it was a regular occurrence in her life he'd ask her later for now they'd all deserved a good party, suddenly he heard music and looked around on the table was Kushi with a small radio compartment and was blasting out some strange tunes.

"_**Party Rock is in the house tonight"  
"Everybody, just have a good time"  
"And we gon' make you lose your mind"  
"Everybody, just have a good time"**_

Cheetor thought it sounded pretty good and said "Rorw, let's party cat's" "Yo, Cheetor care to dance?" Kima asked him and bended her hips a little with one hand on her hip, the other pointing towards her with a wink. Cheetor was ecstatic and said "Don't mind if I do" and they both started dancing the only one's not dancing were Dinobot, Optimus and Son. Son was standing next to Optimus he brushed his hand with hers a little bit, unknown to the other a tingling sensation went through both of them she looked at him and smiled, though she had a twisted feeling in her gut saying that they might not want to return to their respective home after this adventure.

"_I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the future brings us!" _she thought.

**Inside the Void**

"_YOU DARE DISOBEY OUR ORDERS?"_

"_I only did what needed to be done, besides I already saw your moves if things did not go your way"_

"_But to allow such a move, and why in the void would you send HER?!"_

"_Your obsession with her will only destroy you and what makes you think she'll even want to be with you?"_

"_I can give her anything she desires, a planet, a galaxy, maybe more, hehehe!"_

"_You really think she'll care for all of that? After what she's been through on her own planet, besides she seems to be more interested in another"_

"_Like that sniffling Cybertronian is any competition with me"_

"_We will see, bother…, we will see for the future holds many secrets and who knows what faith's next move will be for these Renegades and this planet"_

**Oh uh! What's going on in the void and which one were they talking about?**

**Stay tuned for more! Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Transformers!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

On the mountains where the energon blast had just occurred a few rocks were blown away and out of that blast arose a menacing figure ready to kill. "RAARRGGHH!" he yelled out feral and headed towards his base all the while thinking _"That incompetent human, how dare she humiliate me in such a fashion, I will exact my revenge on her yet she will tremble beneath me...oh Yess…I will make her submit to me" _

**At the Predacon Base**

Things were tensing up amongst the Predacons; Tarantulas was typing something on the computer, Waspinator was buzzing about, Scorponoks was sulking in a corner obvious he was grieved by the lost of Megatron and Terrorsaur was trying to act as commanding leader. "SQACK! Attention all Predacons with the reason demise of our leader, I Terrorsaur shall now lead the Predacons is there anyone who wishes to challenge me?" Just then a shadowy figure came through the front and said "No one will take over command of the Predacons except for me Terrorsaur, Yess" everyone looked at the figure in surprise and they all had different reactions, Terrorsaur cowered in fear, Waspinator stopped buzzing and did not dare make a move, Scorponoks was jumping with glee for the return of his leader and Tarantulas just snickered like a maniac. Megatron however did look too happy about the recent events "Those Maximals shall certainly pay for destroying that energon crystal and those humans will witness my wrath, starting with that incompetent wench, how dare she challenge me, Yess"

The Predacons all had to agree with him none of them liked being bested by mere flesh creatures, Terrorsaur was the first to react "How is it that they were able to beat us anyways, no flesh creature has those capabilities" "Wazpinator does not know, but Wazpinator would like to get femme fleshy bot back for spinning Wazpinator around like that!" Waspinator buzzed. Tarantulas just cackled "Those humans were quiet impressive though, I cannot wait to have their leader on my table for inspection, hehehehe" "What should we do now Lord Megatron, were outnumbered if the Maximals allows those human on the field against us"

Megatron just sheeted and then smirked and chuckled till he suddenly was laughing like a maniac "HAHAHAHA, Thos humans my dear Predacons will all pay dearly however their leader will be mine and mine alone to take is that understood….Tarantulas?" and he glared at the spider just daring him to argue with his decision. The spider pouted but regained his composure when he realized that there were six more if them for the taking and one was merely as old as a sparkling, he just chuckled evilly at the thought.

**In the forest**

Everything was quiet no sound was made; even breathing would make the prey in front of her scatter away. Soren was prowling on the ground like a feline stalking the deer in front of her, normally she would be against hunting but if it was to survive and feed her family, well she could let the thought slide. Besides she would ask the creature for its forgiveness later; with that thought she lunged forward preparing herself to jump the creature and hold it down with all her might, however that was all in vain when out of nowhere a brown raptor jumped the creature and broke its neck. Annoyed she moved towards the raptor and gave it a knock on the head, making him bite his tongue in the process it turned its head at the intruder "What in the inferno is the matter with you femme!" he tried to yell while tapping his tongue Sonar crossed her arms and said "You caused me my dinner as well as that of my sisters, bonehead next time find your own hunting grounds this here is my area"

"We must cease as much ground as we can femme, for the Predacons will surely make their moves soon" "Funny, is that what you would let them do if you would lead them? Cause from the way I see it their too busy with their wounds to their armor as well as their egos" she replied smirking. "You would do well not to underestimate them femme" "I would if YOU and Your former comrades will, and stop calling me femme I have a name Dinobot and its Soren you'd do well to remember that!" and she walked away not looking back at him. Dinobot just glared at her retreating form, he humped and then proceeded to munch on his prey.

Kima and Cheetor were hiking around the east perimeter from their base; they were talking about their home planet and what kind of pranks they could pull with the others "I'm serious Cheetor, you should see her face sometimes Soren is pretty easy to prank and at the most unexpected times, the only one I wouldn't dare prank is Son" Kima told Cheetor. "Really?! Why not she doesn't look like the type to get mad at a little prank" "Trust me Cheetor, if you've been around Big sis long enough you'd know that's it's impossible to prank her with her skills and her way of getting back will most likely make the biggest prankster on my planet tremble" "Like when I was in my senior years in high school, some punk wanted to prank me and my sisters but got her instead when she came to parents-teachers conference and when he didn't apologies because he had this I-can-get-away-with-anything-cause-I'm-loaded attitude she deliberately pulled him on her lap and spanked his rear end in front of the entire student-body and school-staff and the parents. Boy oh boy no one from that day on dare to set up another prank whenever she would stop by" Kima finished and Cheetor looked horrified at the idea of getting smacked on the rear end like some sparkling in front of everyone he knew; he'd never lived it down. "Man your sister doesn't fool around huh?!" "Nope, she wouldn't have done that if the guy just apologized and didn't give any attitude, that's one of the things all of us sisters hate is when people with this high-and-mighty attitude pick on those they don't deem them worthy" "Sounds like something I can relate to, I got picked too, before I met Optimus he really helped me out back on Cybertron" Cheetor smiled at the memory. Kima laughed "Sounds to me like both got lucky when our leaders found us" they moved on with their patrol.

**At the Maximals base**

Both Rattrap and Aurora were glaring at each other and then looked at the cards in their hands, they were playing Chinese Poker, Aurora taught Rattrap and he taught her Cybertron Poker. Right now they were in a tie "I'd give up if I were you RT, no one's ever beat me at my game, even big sis loses against me" Rattrap just chuckled and replies "Owh, yeah well prepare to eat your words cause I just pulled out a Royal Flush, heheee!" and threw the cards down on the table. Aurora just looked at his hand and couldn't believe it for once she was bested and by a rat no less, but she had learned from her sister to be a good sport when it comes to losing, besides she could always try to best him at _his _game "Well then, I guess this means I should bow down to the master" and she slightly bowed her head with her hands widened to the sides. Rattrap just smirked and said "Hehehe, it's good to be treated like Royalty" and smiled at her when she started the deck for Cybertron Poker.

Both Liara and Mina were helping Rhinox with the computer system in the medical bay, though they didn't dare say a word since he was still upset of what he'd found out about Son's and Soren's genetic engineering and Kima's experimental injection, that could have gone well they both thought to themselves as they continued.

_**Flashback**_

_Rhinox was furious to say the least he had just finished the girls scans for any injuries from their previous battle and what he found mad him mad beyond anything that could have. He commed Optimus and asked to bring Son in with her, hoping she could shed some light to the situation. When the both of them were finally there he shut the door and immediately told them what he'd found._

_Son smiled and said "I had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later and like I'd promised Optimus I'll ask whatever question you have for me, since you answered my questions" but before she started the door suddenly opened revealing Kushi, Fausha and Olympus and started hiding in different areas. The others looked at her funny and Son brought her into sight asking her "Care to share what you're doing little one?" "I'm hiding from the others, playing hide and seek, down please" she giggle cutely. Son just laughed and set her down so she could find a hiding spot, but not before she waved sweetly at the others and hid in one of the cupboards beneath. Both Maximals just smiled at that and then looked at Son giving her the hint that they were ready for her story, after Son explained her and her sisters history and how they came to be the Renegades they were quiet surprised. _

_Optimus thought to himself "Hmm, it looks like I was right about her, maybe there's more to her than meets the eye"_

_Rhinox however was seething with anger and yelled out "THOSE NO GOOD FOR NOTHING…..WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?!" both Liara and Mina heard the commotion and came running in "Uhm, everything alright here guys?"Mina asked a little concern for Rhinox's outburst. Liara then saw the scans and understood why Rhinox was so mad, he clearly disagreed with what's been done to her sisters. Son calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulders and said "Rhinox we cannot undo what has happened to us, but if all of that did not occur in our lives we would have never been strong enough to face off against the Predacons and we'd probably be dead. I too am sadden for what has happened but it made us all stronger not just individually but as a team and through all of that our bond is the strongest there is" finishing her speech she looked at Primal "Care to join me outside Primal maybe I can help you with some of the wildlife, you are after all and exploration team" motioning him to follow. Primal just smiled and followed her outside leaving Mina and Liara with Rhinox and Kushi and the animals in the medical bay. "Soooo..." Mina started "Need some help big guy?"_

After that awkward moment they just started with cleaning up, putting away tools and unnecessary data pads. Kushi in the meantime was found by Brains and Slender and was about to head out of the room when she stopped and hugged Rhinox's leg saying "Don't worry Rhinox, me and big sisters are all fine and we got you and brothers now to protect us" she smiled and went after the animals. Both Mina and Liara held their breaths when she did that and calmed down when he chuckled after her retreating girl, he smiled at the others and went back to work, unknown to the girls he made a promise to himself _"You're right little one, I'll protect you and your sisters from anything that wishes to harm you may it be Predacons or my own"_

**Later at the Maximals base**

Rhinox and Mina had just completed a communication device, which was meant for long range uses and prevent energon-statics "There that should do it" "Good work Rhinox and Mina" Optimus said but Rhinox was not convinced yet "Well it still needs a field test". How Cheetor got wind of it he couldn't know "Did someone say test?! I'm your bot what you got?" he rhymed without knowing. He ran into the main area and jumped on the table "Rhinox put together a new device to solve our long-range communication problem" Optimus told Cheetor as he handed him the device. Cheetor sniffed at it and it give out a small electrical current "Whoa, ultra-gear" he smiled at them, but both looked serious at him "Cheetor, this is a valuable piece of equipment take care of it!" Cheetor then got serious and said "How does it work?" Mina replied "The device is voice activated just talk into it and we'll be able to communicate with you" while she applied it on his front leg, but Rhinox was a little worried and added "We hope", Mina smiled "Don't worry big guy, if can't hear us from the area he'll come back immediately, right Cheetor?" and gave him a questionable look. Cheetor gulped and said "You got it Mina, no fooling around" "Ah, don't you worry we'll make sure nothing happens to it" Kima said while she walks in and send a thumbs up to Cheetor. Optimus went to a screen and pin-pointed a location for them "Head away to the base in Vector Omega and check in every micro-quad, we'll see how far we can track. If you two encounter any Predacons return immediately" he told them emphasizing the last part to them with a look, Cheetor replied "Hey, I'll be moving too fast for them for them to even see me" Kima looked cocky as well and added "And I'll have some targeting practice if they do" and they both headed out. Rhinox just shook his head at that and looked back at Optimus, who just chuckled and said "They'll do fine" but Mina knew of Kima's attitude and sometimes jeopardizes her gadgets when she has to test it out.

**Meanwhile the same direction Kima and Cheetor are heading**

Scorponok just found a cannon belonging to their ship and tried to pull it out of the rubble, but was having difficulties "Ugh, ghaah Megatron will be pleased with my finding. If. . . . . !" he tried to pull but only fell on his rear end in the process and accidentally activated the cannon.

Cheetor and Kima we're just running at that direction and saw the blast from the cannons, only to stop and wide eye at the sight "Roarw, what the spotted-heck was that?" "Looks like the Preds found some sort of cannon, quick check if you can communicate with the base and tell them about this" Cheetor then activated the device "Cheetor to base, come in!" Optimus answered the call "Yes, and he's over five micro-quads away looks like it's working" "So far so good" Rhinox told him and they listened to Cheetor's transmit "We just heard some kind of explosion we're going to check it out, talk to you in a minute" that got their attentions on alert "Explosion, wait Cheetor don't…." "He's moving again" Rhinox replied and all three of them sighted at that "I thought at least Kima would stop him, Sis is not gonna like this" Mina said while she shook her head. "I'm going after them, if they call back tell them to head back" he went outside and after them.

Meanwhile Cheetor and Kima were prowling the area when they both spotted Scorponok, they looked and smiled, both had the same idea "Cheetor, MAXIMAIZE" he transformed and Kima activated her battle gear weapons ready. "Hold it right there Mr. Scissors, whatya digging outta there?" she surprised him and both of them held their weapons at the scorpion Predacon. He jumped up in surprise and turned around facing them, he clicked his scissors together in a threatening tone, Cheetor said "Clicking makes us twitch and there's a full charge in this beauty, plus Kima here's got good aim" he then tried to contact the base but wasn't able to, none of them noticing Tarantulas behind them. Scorponok took a change and moved forward, but stopped when Kima pulled her arrow "Don't even think of moving arachnid" until she heard a hissing sound from above her "Tehehehe, Oh but is the two of you who will not be moving very soon" both looked up and noticed Tarantulas, but this gave Scorponok enough time to transform and blast Cheetor away "CHEETOR, NOOO!" She shot her arrow at Scorponk but was webbed by Tarantuals. The tarantula Predacon cackled with glee and said looking at her "Owh, you and your comrades will make nice experiment, oh yesss, tehehehehehe!" and dragged away a struggling Kima. Scorponok heard him and complained "You better bring her in front of Megatron, he'll want to use her to get the leader" but Tarantulas was already gone, he sighted and got the out of there with the cannon.

Optimus was closing in on Cheetor's location, but when he got there Cheetor was in a busted heap and there was no sign of any Predacons or Kima for that matter. "Oh no, Cheetor! Kima! NOOO" suddenly he heard a sound from above and saw Faux flying circles in the sky, but then went east from them. Optimus thought he'll inform the others about the situation and might get a hard time from the girls about this, he was not looking forward to a fight with them.

**Meanwhile with Faux**

Faux was landing where Aurora was patrolling and clicked the situation to her "THEY DID WHAT?! Sis will definitely add a new meaning to punishment for this, let's go my friend" and they both headed out to the Predacons base.

**With the Maximals**

Rhinox, Rattrap, Son and Optimus were with Cheetor who just woke up from a nightmare. Optimus and Son weren't too happy about the situation "Cheetor care to explain why, BOTH you and Kima went after the Predacons alone?" Son asked Cheetor who coward a little bit "Well we thought we could ambush Scorponok and retrieve the cannon he was digging out" Optimus replied "Well you thought wrong Cheetor, not only did you cause us an advantage by getting Rhinox's and Mina's device busted, but we also lost a comrade to the Predacons, who knows what they'll do to Kima" Cheetor perked up at that "They took Kima?! Tarantulas, that no good sneaking…let me go after them Optimus I'll get her outta there"

Son was unimpressed by his attitude "Cheetor, tell me what do you see this situation as?" everyone looked up at here with questionable looks "W-what do you mean Boss Lady? We got no time for questions Kima could be hurt or worse" "You and Kima see this as a game, but let me tell you this it's a war for survival Cheetor we might outnumber the Preds for now, but who knows what will happen in the future, you both need a good reminder of that"

She then looked at Optimus "It would be best if we came up with a plan to get Kima out of there, and if what Dinobot told us about each one of them Tarantulas will bring her to his lab instead of to Megatron" Optimus agreed with her "Yes, that is most likely but only for a little while, if Scorponok doesn't forget to mention this to Megatron we might have a change of getting her back without the other Predacons interfering" They both went to the main room, while Cheetor, Rattrap and Rhinox stayed behind "Yeah and they'll want me to infiltrate, no way am I putting my tail on the line let pussycat here get a whack at it"

Cheetor growled at that and got in his face "At least I'm not afraid of going in Rat-face" Rattrap glared at him and countered "That's your problem, you don't know how to get scared kid you just waltz in without caution for anything that was your mistake" "GROWL, I'll show you what I can do" and ran out of the room. Rhinox just looked at Rattrap "You know what's he's going to do" "Eh, even the kid knows better than to disobey the Great Optimus" Rhinox didn't look convince and kept looking at him "Ehh, alright I'll get him back if I can catch him" mumbling something while he went after Cheetor.

**A Few Hours Later at Tarantulas Lab**

Cheetor had just arrived at Tarantula's lab and was stalking the area, when he saw Kima's condition without thinking went to her side and tried to wake her up "Kima, Kima, wake up oh man this isn't good" "Uhhh, C-C-Cheetor, H-H-Hey w-w-what's u-u-up *cough* *cough*" "What did that two timing creepy crawling did to you?!" not liking the sound she was making.

_What happened Previously_

_Kima was still struggling to get out of Tarantula's web but he made it too strong for her, she suddenly heard his snickering "Try all you might my dear, I've made it extra strong so it wouldn't penetrate with that armor of your, teehehehe, oh I will enjoy experimenting on each and every one of you" he cackled with glee and went got a an needle from subspace. He took a sample from her blood and went to his computer for analysis. Kima struggle again and said "And what your master Megatron haven't you informed him of me? I'm sure you can't wait for the reward he'll give you" she sneered his direction trying to get information from him, he just shrugged "Megatron has no reward which could possible satisfy me, besides he'll just use you to get to your leader, who's he so fascinated about, oohhh everywhere I go I hear him mumbling about her. No matter besides they will follow soon when the others are done with them and then you'll all be mine, gahhahaha" _

_Kima stared in horror at him and spouted Cybertronian curses at him, Tarantulas stared wide eyed at her and glared "Where did you learn those words?" he demanded "From Cheetor and Rattrap, what's it so ya bug?" she sneered again showing her deviance "Just for that I'll beginwith this" and started and electrical current through the web, making her scream in pain from the jolts. _

Cheetor stared wide eyed at her; he was planning on getting back for hurting his girl like that. He suddenly realize what he was thinking _"Where did that come from?", _he went back at trying to get her out of that web not realizing Tarantulas was right behind him. "Tehehe, when will you learn pussycat?" he exclaimed and captured Cheetor in his web as well "Gahaha, you'll make a fine meal later on pussycat after I'm done with your little friend here" he said heading back to Kima, while Cheetor struggled helplessly on the web witnessing Tarantula's treatment.

**Meanwhile outside of Tarantulas' Lab**

Aurora was just coming out of the Darksyde, after she managed to get in through the air-vents _"Looks like Tarantula's lab isn't located within the ship, but just in case Megatron needs him he'll need to be nearby. Sooo the entrance needs to be somewhere here"_ while she was looking she saw a small figure crawling around on the ground. When she got closer she realized it was Rattrap, she decided he could search for the entrance first when she noticed he didn't see her yet. She decided to contact her sister first _"Sis are you there?" "Yes, I'm here where are you?" "I'm at the Predacons base looking for Tarantula's lab, Faux told me what happened with Kima and Cheetor, Rattrap just found the entrance, does Optimus know he's here?" "Rhinox, did look worried when Optimus asked about Rattrap's whereabouts, he told him he was with Cheetor, check if he is there as well and be careful" "You got it sis, tell Optimus I'm getting Kima out, but let's leave Rattrap and Cheetor out for now" "Agreed"_

She cut the connection and followed Rattrap underground, when she got to the lab she saw how Tarantulas was about to shoot Rattrap behind his back. Thinking fast she activated her battle armor and threw one of her stars at Tarantulas and hit him right on the shoulder "GAAHHH, what in the inferno" he turned around and saw Aurora standing there "YOU!" "Hello bug-face missed me?" she threw another star at his eye which caused him to blast randomly at anywhere, but gave Rattrap enough time to get Cheetor and Kima out of their webs. All four of them got out while they can before the entire joint blew up, Tarantulas however was still blind and was hit in the impact. When he burst through the debris and shook his head and said looking up "I hate those two" before a rock hit him on the head.

When the group returned at the base everyone was present in the main room contemplating their next move concerning the canon the Preds found earlier. All of them looked at them when they came in and immediately Kima was dragged by Liara to the medical bay by the ear all the while scolding her for acting the way she did and getting herself captured. Optimus looked at Cheetor and Rattrap thinking they went and get her, but Aurora said "Faux came to me after he saw what had happened, I went to the Preds base to search for and got her out we then caught up with Rattrap and Cheetor in the forest while heading back" she then looked at Cheetor and Rattrap and winked at them. Both understood she did that to cover for them, Rattrap then added "Yeah, I took the kid out for a while you were pretty rough on him back there" Optimus just looked at them and them sighted "I guess you're right I'm sorry Cheetor, I shouldn't have been so hard on you"

Cheetor looked at Optimus and said "No, you were right Big Bot, I messed up big time and got Kima in danger…but I learned my lesson and am glad Kima's back and ok, from now on this cat is a team player" and smiled at Optimus and looked at Son and said "And I'm really sorry for getting Kima in danger back there, I promise she'll be safe with me from now on if you'll let me that is" both leaders looked at each other and then at Cheetor. Optimus was the first to speak "I'm glad to hear that Cheetor" not knowing what else to say, he'd wondered what they've really been up to, Son then added "Because you admitted you're mistake AND made up for it I'll let you another chance with my sisters, but be warned don't ever get them in danger again understood?"Giving him a look that meant business Cheetor just gulped and said "Yes, m'am" and walked back with Rattrap. Cheetor then said to Rattrap "Hey, thanks for not telling on me…" he began but Rattrap cut him off with "Save it pussycat, if Optimus found out about you're little play date with Tarantulas he'd have my rear end too and another thing if you ever, ever do a stunt like that again I'll rearrange your spots you understand" showing his fist at the end and then shoved him away "Now get outta my way, I got garbage to munch" and walked away. Cheetor just smiled and said "Thanks…pal" knowing he can count on Rattrap when worse comes to worse.

Rattrap meanwhile went to Aurora's room and knocked he heard a "come in" from inside and went in, he transformed and saw her polishing her stars she turned to face him while putting down the star and polishing cloth. He asked "Why did you cover for us back there and what were you doing there alone?" worried, though he didn't know why he was worried. Aurora thought for a moment "I'm the teams spy, it's only logical I went in and looked for her and before you tell me I shouldn't have gone in there without back up I'm been through enough and am capable to get myself out of tight situations" she told him, Rattrap wasn't convinced "Listen Aurora, these Preds aren't human alright, there much stronger than that and Tarantulas is the worst of them besides Megatron, I just don't want you to get in trouble" "Well you don't have to I did inform my sister through our telekinesis so don't worry"

"Even sooo, tell me when you decide to go on a spy mission, I don't wanna have to get youtta troubled ai'ght?" he told her trying to hide his nervousness _"Why the heck am I nervous around her so suddenly?"_ Aurora smiled at him and said "Like I saved you from Tarantulas today?" winking at him. This caused Rattrap to blush "Yeah, I was distracted and helping out Cheetor and Kima" not wanting to admit she was right. Aurora and Rattrap exchanged looks and before he could go she asked "Wanna play some more poker games? Or are you too tired with your little rescue mission" she teased him. Rattrap just smirked "Get ready to lose girl" "How about we make things interesting, if you win you can command me one thing to do, no exceptions, the same goes for me if I win, agreed?" "Sounds interesting, let's play"

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything related to them!**

**AN: I'm not going to go along with the time-stream of the show, the episodes will be there just not right after each other.**

**Chapter 5**

A few days have passed after the disaster involving Kima's and Cheetor's childlike behavior, but both pulled through and we're going on with their daily tasks that after Son gave Kima a scolding of a lifetime. Now she was stuck with monitor duty and maintenance, one for letting her guard down and another for not waiting for back up and insubordination of Optimus's orders like that. Right now she had monitor duty and looked pretty bored "Maaann, there's nothing out there right now, those Decepticons are probably trying to figure how to set up their defense systems, no way are they planning to attack soon" Kima started complaining to no one in particular, however she hadn't notice Soren coming in the main room and jumped out of her chair when she suddenly started talking "Shouldn't have left your guard down Kim, or disobeyed Optimus's orders like that" Soren smirked at Kima when she pulled herself up again, then pouted "Yeah, well Cheetor still got to go outside for patrol we were gonna see which one of us was the fastest of the team" "Probably Aurora, since she was the one to get to you first" Kima still couldn't understand why no one mentioned about Rattrap and Cheetor being there, but she'd figured no one else knew about those two and just kept it to herself.

**Somewhere near the base**

Son and Kushi were both outside for the day, Son was doing pushups with Kushi on her back counting for her "Ninety-seven; ninety-eight; ninety-nine; two hundred big sis" Kushi then got off of her and she started stretching. "I'm going for a jog Kush; you stay near the base ok?" "Ok, big sis" and she smiled at her sister who began to jog away from the base. The Maximals knew the girls had a special open space to train their fighting techniques, but have yet to see them Optimus was flying about when he spotted Son running at that particular direction _"Hhhmm, I wonder how she fights in a fist-to-fist combat?"_ he went after her and transformed.

Peeking between some of the bushes, he saw her stretching again before she took a fighting stance and swung her first punch, she began with simple punch and kick techniques and moved onwards with shadow-battles. To say Optimus was impressed was an understatement; his jaws nearly hit the ground when he saw her move from left to right and up and down; until she suddenly stopped and turned to look at his direction, she smirked and said "You can come out Optimus, I knew you were there" Optimus eyes widened and he blushed a bit, he felt like he was caught peeking in the femme's dressing room. When he came into few, he rubbed the back of his neck thinking of an explanation, but Son just smiled at him "You could have just come out in the open and watched me train, I don't mind" she explained to him. Optimus chuckled "You're very skilled, where you learned to fight like that?" "From the monks in temples, where I grew up, despite what the organization had done to me and my sisters I have been taught never to let my live be ruled by anger and hatred and that is why I have bested their greatest fighters" she explained to him. Optimus eyes dimmed a bit, her past was a disturbing one to say the least, he was about to ask her something else when he saw her take off her jacket revealing her glistering body, from the combined sunlight and sweat gliding down her upper body. Optimus swallowed his tongue at the sight blushed madly, Son turned around giving her a good view at the front and he blushed even harder.

"Are you alright Optimus, you look a little red!" she exclaimed to him, while he tried to keep his composure in check "Ahem, yes I'm alright it's just..eh uhm... really hot today" he tried to emphasize it with fanning his hand near his face. Son thought nothing of this and asked "Would you like me to show you some moves?" he stared at her and tried to come up with an excuse "Uhm, eh…w-w-what to mean exactly?" he asked lamely and Son raised a eyebrow at his behavior "Some combat moves I mean, what did you think?" she asked him suspiciously. Optimus cooled himself down and said "O-o-o-ow you meant that, w-w-well I uhm, ahem never mind what I thought. Let's see what you've got" Son smirked and said "Bring it on Big Boy" and winked at him before she threw the first punch.

Somewhere near the area, none of them realized they were being watched by a pair of red eyes through the bushed. "Hhhmm, she seems to have a nice figure for a human, it has been a while since I've enjoyed some moments with a real femme, she might be worthy of ruling by my side, yeeess, mark my words she will be mine" Megatron said to no one in particular and retreated into the forest, calculating his moves to capture his price.

**Back at the Maximal's Base**

Rhinox was just finishing some calculations on his and Mina's next project. They were trying to create some energon-energy signals to place within their range for in case Predacons were to be spotted within the area. "Oomph, hey Big Guy you almost done there?" Mina asked the Rhino Maximal, who waved at her to come over " I'm almost finish with these calculations, we'll be able to build the survey posts with ease" Mina looked at the monitor and was impressed "Way the go Rhinox, we'll be able to spot those Preds from a mile away and be prepared" she told him while patting him on the back. Rhinox smiled a little "Yeah, but I'm a little worried" "Still wondering about the Stonehenge and how the energon got on this planet?" she asked him with a hint of concern of her own, Rhinox looked at her "Yes, none of the two could have formed naturally and if neither of our teams built it, I wonder who did?" Mina thought back about what her sister told her when they first got here, she wondered if these strange creatures had anything to do with the strange things around the planet and if it really is planet Earth there on. "Who knows Rhinox, I understand your concern, but let's focus on one thing at a time. Right now we need to focus on how to defend ourselves in case the Preds decide to attack the base" she told him giving him a reassured smile, he smiled back at her knowing she was right. _"Perhaps your right, no need to stress about everything when nothing has happened…yet" _he thought and went to the storage area with Mina to get the needed supplies for the survey post.

Rattrap, Aurora and Liara we're at the monitors, scanning for either Predacons activity, Energon deposits or any Maximal Stasis-Pods. Rattrap let out a huge yawn "Those Preds have certainly laid low for a long time, makes my tail curl just to think about what they're planning" "He has a point there, and if those stasis-pods are captured by them instead then we'll be in trouble" Liara pointed out while watching the monitor. Aurora stretched a little "Yeah, that may be so but we kicked their afts once before what makes you think if they get reinforcement it'll be any different?" Liara just shook her head "I'd expect such talk from Cheetor and Kima, never to underestimate the enemy. No matter how gullible these enemies may be"

Rattrap and Aurora looked at her and then at each other, Aurora shrugged and said "Guess you're right, besides we need to keep an eye out for Big Sis from what Kima told us he'd want to get back at her" looking a bit worried. Rattrap comforted her "Hey, don't worry from the way I see it, Boss Lady can take care of herself when it comes to scale-belly. Heck I'd give my next paycheck just to see her kick his butt again, hahahaha" he laughed like crazy. Both girls just looked at him and couldn't help but smile at his antics, maybe he was right about their sister, but still they'll watch their sisters back.

"You sure this will work?" "Absolutely, I've done this plenty of times, just make sure you're ready to get the heck outta here ok?" Both Cheetor and Kima where whispering to each other while setting up the last details to their little prank. They went around the corner and waited for their victim to come out, just then the doors opened end when their target came out…SPLASH….Soren was covered in water mixed with flower, she just stood there surprised at what had happened and then scanned the area. When she looked around the corner where Cheetor and Kima were she saw them run as fast as they could laughing their heads silly. "KIIIMMMAAA! CHHEEETTTOOORRR!" she roared after them and began chasing them through the base. Everyone else jumped at the sudden scream, Rhinox and Mina went out of the storage room witnessing Kima and Cheetor running away from a pissed Soren covered in white goo and just looked at each other surprised. Rattrap, Aurora and Liara had their weapons at the ready, but when they saw Kima and Cheetor running at the entrance and leaving giggling and Soren right after them covered in some white substance they all were laughing. Liara just shook her head, Aurora and Rattrap held on to each other with their arms, while the others clutched their stomach, just then Son returned with Kushi and Optimus in tow "Is Kima at her old tricks again, WITH Cheetor as her partner in crime?" she asked Liara, knowing it would take some time for Rattrap and Aurora to answer. "If you mean Soren running after their laughing forms, then you'd guessed right" and returned to her post. Son just looked at Optimus and both of them shook their heads at the kids antics, Kushi just giggled and went to Rattrap "RT, did you get a picture or recording of the scene?" she asked innocently, Rattrap just regained his composure and replied "Ehhehee, yeah little lady I'll put it on screen for yas laterz oks?" he told her. Kushi smiled and went out back.

**With Soren**

*PANTH* *PANTH* " When I get my hands on those two, I'm going to…" just then she heard a noise and went into position "GGRRR, show yourself" she yelled out. She looked in front of her and out jumped Dinobot, he looked at her up and down and smirked. Soren glared at him "Better wipe that smirk off of your face Raptor, before I scratch them off" "Oowhh *snarl* and what can you do Soren?" she then smirked and jumped up, before Dinobot could maximize she landed behind him with her sword near his neck. "What I can do is, do some damage with those neck cables of yours" and leaned a little closer to his face Dinobot began to blush a little at her closeness when she continued "It would just be a shame if I have to injure, another of our best warriors now wouldn't it" she drew her sword away and went in the forest looking for a hot-spot or pond to wash off the substance from her body. Dinobot just stood there wide-eyed at her retreating form and unknowingly smirked after her.

**A little short chapter showing you all the interactions between the Maximals and the Renegades. I've made Optimus a naughty thinker here didn't I ;)**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
